Feelings of Love
by Jasper-is-hot
Summary: Bella and Edward are secretly dating while they go to Forks High, but should Edward really be letting this happen?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

?POV

I hadn't really known her much before this. She was quiet. Shy. The kind of girl that people never knew, or talked about. This was the first year she had ever been in my class, and I wasn't sure if I''d ever heard her say a sentence. I couldn't picture her voice in my head if I tried.

We had an Art class together, and were sat on opposite sides of the room. She managed to be in my direct line of vision and sometimes I would stare at her, forming words in my head about how I could write a poem about her. I was taking Literature and sometimes I just couldn't stop my mind to come up with the words.

My friends and I were giggling about this thing that a guy had said at a party. It probably wasn't all that funny, but I was laughing anyway. We were researching artists on our Laptops, but I'm sure only half of the class were actually doing that. I noticed her when something flashed in my peripheral vision. I'm sure it must have only been a flicker of the light, so I looked back down again. I peeked up again a few seconds later. That's when I saw her with the strangest look on her face. It was a mixture of shock and complete astonishment. No one on her table even noticed. It was considered to be the quiet table; I'm sure none of them were actually her friends.

In that moment, though, her eyes connected with mine. They were the brightest shade of brown; there's not a shade that could define it. Ducking her head, she continued her worry with whatever was troubling her and I tried paying attention to what my group of friends were saying.

"...I'm not even up to that episode, don't spoil it for me!"

"Are you serious, it came out ages ago..."

Without realising it, I blurt out something about the show I had no idea we were talking about, and one of them says I have my TV mixed up.

I laughed and when the teacher came around to check on us I quickly typed _Vincent Van Gough_ into my computer. When she left I barely noticed Bella Swan walking towards the table. Her eyes were fixated to the ground and she was fidgeting with her jumper sleeves. She approached the table awkwardly and looked above my head, like she was too afraid to confront my eyes.

"Hi," she mumbled quietly.

I furrowed my brow slightly and sat up straighter. The table stopped their conversation.

"Hi," I said to her.

"Um..." Her face went bright red and this time she started picking her nails.

"Is there something you need, Bella?" my obnoxious and extremely loud friend Tanya said.

She paled even more when she glanced at Tanya.

Sighing, she said quickly, "look, I'm really sorry but I accidently sent you an e-mail by accident and..."

She trailed off and I think she figured out that she said 'accident' twice.

"Do you want me to delete it?" I offered.

"Um, yes."

She watched me slide my laptop over so she could see me do it personally. I rarely ever used my school email so it wasn't even open.

"So, how did you accidently send this email to me?" I asked her, while slowly opening the school website.

"Well...I was in a rush...and your email was remembered in my computer," she answered. I had no idea she had even sent me an email before. She must have clicked on my name without realising.

"Okay." Conversation started up again and soon the room is bursting with noise. When had it ever been this loud before? I had never really payed attention to anyone but our group and now I can hear other tables being equally noisy.

When I opened up my email account I had five other emails. I deleted Bella's email without reading it and before I'd even had the chance to look up at her, she's said 'thanks' and walked away.

I would be lying if I said I wasn't intrigued with what she had written.

Later that night, on a Wednesday, I'm doing Maths homework in my room. I'd been watching hours of TV beforehand when my younger sister kicked me off. She's thirteen and watches horrible badmouthed reality shows. I'm a terrible procrastinator and can't ever just sit down and do homework. Today I was listening to the radio while I blankly flipped through my phone.

After a while I get tired of doing that and logged onto my school laptop to finish an assignment for English. When I saw my school email opened up in a tab, a thought occurred to me. I hadn't deleted Bella's email from my trash. It would be totally wrong of me to read it, but it was certainly better than doing homework. In a quick decision, I opened it and read.

To: ?

From: SwanB

Subject: (No Subject)

Hey.

I've really missed you. Can we go to yours instead of mine tonight? My mum's inviting heaps of people over so it will be harder for you to sneak in. Also, I think that she's catching on because you left your shirt on the floor. How did you forget your shirt, anyway? And besides, your bed is way bigger ;)

From Bella xx

For a moment I'm stunned and can't believe that Bella could have written something like this. I'm extremely interested in finding out who this mystery guy is. If it is a guy. I never see her talking to any of the guys at school. Her group of friends are all girls.

I logged onto a popular social website and clicked on her page. In her profile picture she was smiling, and not many people have said anything on her front page. She has heaps less people in her friends list than I do and most of them go to our school. I don't see many guy friends that we have in common, although I guess if she did have this person as a friend than people would find out about them. Didn't she want to keep their relationship a secret?

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Next chapter will be Bella's and we will find out who this mystery person is eventually...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything ;)

Bella's POV

The bell went at 3:10 and I breathed a sigh of relief. My last period I had was Modern History and the topic we're doing is excruciatingly boring.

In Art I had the fright of my life. Usually I'm much more careful but I was in a hurry to write the e-mail. The girl who sat next to me had gone to the bathroom so I only had a few minutes to conjure up a witty response. I wasn't entirely sure what to write to him because we haven't been seeing each other for very long. And it's been in secret.

It usually takes around ten minutes to get to his house from school. I hadn't had a car since last month so it's a lot more convenient than what it would've been. I always park in the next street over, though.

When I got there I used my spare he gave me key to open the back door and quietly slip into his room upstairs. His sister's home too so that's why I have to be so silent.

Edward grinned widely when he spotted me and embraced me for a short moment.

"What took you so long?" He sighed and suddenly looked distraught.

Grabbing his hand, I said, "nothing. This is always when I get here."

His hands gently slid through my hair and he kissed me. He always knew how to make me feel amazing.

I broke off the kiss to put my bag on the floor.

"How was your day?" I asked him.

"Horrible. I failed my Maths test."

"Oh, don't worry. Maths isn't too important," I mused and he smiled.

Sitting down on his bed, I watched Edward take his shirt off and put a new one on. Seeing me staring, he winked and my heart fluttered.

"Mom's going to kill me for not passing. I've been getting crap grades for a while now," he explained.

"Well, maybe I can study with you. Maths is my favourite subject," I told him. It isn't my favourite subject, Art is. I'm just really good at it.

"We could do that." He sat down next to me. "But not today. I can think of some other things that we could do..."

He kissed me passionately and we continued to do so for a while longer. Beginning to edge his fingers down my waist, he gently kissed my nose.

Suddenly a loud, "Edward!" broke us from our bubble. I could hear footsteps on the stairs and I quickly started to panic.

"Closet," Edward said.

I rushed into his fairly large closet and listened to what was going on.

"Tanya's on the phone," said a voice.

I assumed that it was Alice, Edward's sister. They look very alike, but have completely different personalities. Alice is just one year younger than Edward, who is seventeen. Alice doesn't know anything about what's going on, and I've never even spoken to her.

"Hi, Tanya," he said, almost sounding defeated.

I wasn't sure if Alice was still there.

But I know that my bag was.

"Okay, I'll go," Edward said. "Fine, fine I'll bring you a present. Alice will help me choose something. Yeah, yeah. Okay, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." He stopped speaking.

"Why are your conversations always so short?" Alice inquired.

"We talk on Facebook," Edward said flippantly.

I wasn't sure if that was a lie or not because usually he's talking to me.

"What present am I helping you choose?" Alice pressed.

"It's Tanya's birthday, she's having a party."

"Am I invited? I don't want to go. She's a bitch," Alice said in a winy voice.

"Get her a necklace or something when you go shopping. I'll give you 50 bucks."

I was glad to notice that Edward didn't disagree when Alice said she was a 'bitch'.

I heard more shuffling and then Alice said, "whose bag is that?"

Edward paused. I could feel butterflies swarming in my stomach and I felt terrible.

"It's Tanya's," he provided. "Alice, can you go now? I have shit to do."

I could feel my leg going numb.

"Whatever, I have shit to do too."

She left, and Edward's closet door swung open.

"That was close," I said.

"Yeah. Alice is so nosy. I guess that just means we just need to be quieter or she'll get suspicious."

Edward lightly grazed my arm and looked at me. His eyes were the prettiest shade of green with just a speck of gold. I wanted to go further, but first I needed to ask him some questions.

"When is Tanya's party?" I asked him quietly, unable to look at him. I fiddled with his sleeve on his T-shirt.

"Don't worry about it, Bella." He lifted my chin up and stopped my fingers from playing with his top.

"Just tell me when it is," I asked again.

He sighed and sat up a little straighter.

"Two weeks from Saturday," he said.

"Okay. I guess we'll just have to something on the Sunday then, that week." I sat up straighter and kicked my shoes off.

We've been sneaking around for about three weeks. I've been considerably happier ever since he stepped into my life. He'd been going to my school for the beginning of junior year, but I hadn't gotten to really know him until know. It was weird how we first met. He'd told me he was sick of his unfulfilling life and wanted someone who would truly make him happy. That was me.

I was walking through the park after going to my friend, Rose's house. It was one of those unusually beautiful days, so I decided to sit down on a park bench. I started to read the book Rose had let me borrow hours earlier. I couldn't be sure of how long I'd been there until Edward came and sat down next to me. All the romantic books I'd read couldn't have prepared me for this. He started to talk to me. He was nothing like the person I knew at school. But the next day when we went to school, instead of ignoring me like I figured, he smiled at me and slipped a note through my locker.

It was his phone number.

_Text me_, he'd written.

So I did. And then we chatted for hours after school on the internet. It made my heart swell and my view of this ugly, small town change. All I wanted was to be surrounded and consumed by Edward.

The only problem was that it had to be kept a secret. It wasn't so much a problem for me. Having a secret love affair somehow seemed romantic and thrilling.

I haven't told a single soul, although I wish I could tell my friends. They used to be the one's I would spend all of my time with, and now it's Edward. I'm sure they're getting suspicious.

There's just one person stopping me and Edward from being together.

Tanya.

Tanya is the most horrible person I know. I absolutely loathe her. She's spoilt, mean and has no sense of the people around her.

And for the fact that she's dating Edward.

They've been going out since the start of senior year. It wasn't a surprise to anyone, really. She was a cheerleader and he played football. I used to always go to the games but now I never do. I can't stand seeing them together.

There's a reason they are an item. But Edward won't tell me.

The next day I don't see my friends until lunchtime. We always sit over to the side of the cafeteria that is the quietest.

"Bella!" Rose said when she saw me walking over. I smiled meekly and waved. "I tried calling you last night. You didn't answer!"

"Sorry, Rose. I got a migraine again," I offered, very pettily.

"Really? Maybe you should get that checked out. Your second one in, what, 2 weeks?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, maybe I will," I replied. Obviously it was a lie. Last night I spent the night at Edward's.

The good thing about having divorced parents is that I can tell one that I'm at the others' and they won't question it.

"So, Angela, how was that math test? Mine is next," I asked my other friend.

Angela looked up from her sandwich and said, "it wasn't so bad..."

And that's when I noticed someone staring at me. It wasn't Edward, who sometimes looked up from his table across the cafeteria and give me the smallest of smiles.

She was sat at the end of her table and wasn't paying much attention to the people around her. She saw me staring and quickly engaged in conversation with the guy sitting next to her.

Edward wasn't in the cafeteria.

"...So how do you think you'll go in the math test?" Angela asked.

"I don't know. I didn't really study that much this weekend," I said. I was busy spending time with Edward. I was actually quite surprised that Edward didn't need to go out with Tanya. The only time he goes out with his friends or Tanya is on Saturday nights.

"You could have come over to mine on Sunday. We studied all day," Rose said.

"Sorry, I went shopping with my mom in Port Angeles," I lied.

My phone vibrated in my pocket. When Rose and Angela started talking about a guy Angela liked, I hurriedly glanced at the text.

It was from Edward.

_Meet me outside? _

Slipping my phone back into my pocket, and shoving the rest of my sandwich in my mouth, I pushed my chair back and stood up.

"I have to go to the Library to print something off. See you maths, Rose."

"Bye," they both said.

I started to walk out of the cafeteria. I peeked back over to the person who was staring at me before but she wasn't there.

Then I realised I had no idea where to go to look for Edward.

I called his phone. "Where are you?" I whispered into phone.

"Where are you?" he answered back.

"In the hallway. Near our English class," I muttered. Luckily there was no one else in the corridor.

"Keep walking," he said.

"Okay, I'm going outside."

"Go behind building 2," he said secretively and the line went dead.

I smiled to myself and walked swiftly towards the back of building 2. Edward was leaning against the brick wall and grinning at me.

"I knew you would come," he said as I stood next to him. "I brought chocolate."

He handed me a small piece of wrapped chocolate and I smiled at him.

"Thanks."

"If anyone asks, I was in the Library at lunch," Edward said.

"And how would I know that?" I asked casually.

"Because you were too?"

I shrugged. "Alright, then. And what were you doing in the library?"

"Reading a book," he responded and raised his eyebrows.

"All by yourself? That doesn't sound like you," I pointed out, and he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Well, what do you do in the library?" he asked.

"Go on a computer, I guess. Print stuff," I explained. "Have you ever been to the library?"

"Guess not." He smirked.

There was a moment's pause and he gently kissed my lips.

"When can you come over next?" I tentatively asked.

I hoped I wasn't sounding too needy, but I knew that Tanya would be worse.

He gave me another chocolate. "I have training tonight. Tomorrow?"

"Okay. I'll be at my Dad's," I told him.

"Damn. He scares me," he said.

"He's not scary. You've never met him," I said lightly.

"He's the police. Of course he's scary."

Shaking my head, I said, "so Wednesday, then?"

"Yep."

He brushed a loose strand of hair from my face.

He gave me a silent look that seemed like it said he was sorry for having to keep our relationship a secret. At first I thought he was only with me for a laugh, but then why would he spend so much time with me?

He kissed me which pushed away any insecure thoughts.

All too soon the bell rung and we left.

But not together.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
